mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Curious
Little Miss Curious is the twenty-eighth book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. About her *Friends: Mr. Happy, Little Miss Sunshine, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Bump, Mr. Strong, Little Miss Magic, Mr. Nonsense, Mr. Chatterbox, Little Miss Chatterbox, Little Miss Helpful, Mr. Tickle, Little Miss Splendid and Mr. Nosey. *Family: None. *Species: Shaped human. *Shape: Oval in the book series and the original television series. Extended rounded trapezoid in the 2009 version in Season 2 of The Mr. Men Show. *Job: Asking questions and wanting to know everything just like Mr. Nosey. *Love: Either Mr. Tall or Mr. Chatterbox or most likely Mr. Nosey. Story Little Miss Curious just wants to know everything. She is very curious looking and has a question mark shaped ponytail and a curious nature and she lives in a really nice and curious looking house with a curious looking garden that has question mark shaped trees in a country called Nonsenseland. She asked why do doors squeak but they are not grey with pink ears and long tails (she was probably referring to a mouse) but the door doesn't answer because doors can't speak. She then asks the worms why do they have bow ties in Nonsenseland. Then Mr. Nonsense shows up holding a sandwich filled with sand and she asks him why are sandwiches called sandwiches if they have don't have any sand in them. Mr. Nonsense says that he is eating a sand sandwich and that he is rather partial to sand because he also comes from Nonsenseland where everyone and everything do things differently to anyone else and then he goes off saying "Happy birthday". Little Miss Curious goes to the Nonsenseland Library to find a book that has everything that she wants to know, but the librarian becomes angry and scolds her for holding the queue to the counter and she asks her to leave. She then leaves the Nonsenseland Library then she sees Little Miss Careful wearing wellies and holding an umbrella and she wonders why she is wearing wellies and holding an umbrella if it's not raining. She then runs away in the end and the reader wonders where she is running off to! ''The Mr. Men Show'' Little Miss Curious appeared in the second season of The Mr. Men Show. She now has a dark yellow nose and freckles, she is a darker orange colour, her hair is a darker blonde colour, her bow resembles Little Miss Whoops' only blue, and her shape is changed from an oval to an extended rounded trapezoid. In Season 2, she didn't have any lines until the episode, Trees. She made short appearances in the episodes, Clean Teeth (her first appearance where she was shown at the end of the episode cleaning her teeth), Eyeglasses (appears on a plane), Gifts, Dining Out (where she appears at the ice cream sundae parlour with Little Miss Chatterbox and Little Miss Helpful and Mr. Strong tries to serve them ice cream sundaes), Game Shows, Sun & Moon, Sneezes & Hiccups, Skyscrapers, Radio, Cinema (where she appears in her car behind the drive movie theatre ticket booth), Pets (where she is shown cheering and running away from Little Miss Magic's magic fire-breathing goat, Nutmeg), Trees (where she speaks), Sand & Surf (where she is shown with a normal shaped ponytail instead her usual question mark shaped ponytail and she was also shown singing and dancing along with some of the other Mr. Men and Little Misses during Mr. Strong and Mr. Bump's 50's style music video, Beach Party A-Go-Go), Surprises (where she is shown shouting "SURPRISE!" and she is also shown with no drawn nose as the creators probably forgot to draw a nose on her), Parks, Travel and Pests (where she appears in Little Miss Naughty's ad for doing naughty things in the US version having a picnic with Mr. Quiet). Episode Appearances *Clean Teeth (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Dining Out (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Game Shows (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Parks (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sand & Surf *Cinema (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Skyscrapers (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Eyeglasses (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Gifts (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sun & Moon *Pets *Radio (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Sneezes & Hiccups (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Trees *Surprises *Travel (Non-Speaking Cameo) *Pests (Non-Speaking Cameo) Accents *UK: Cardiff *US: Brooklyn Voice Actresses *Jill Shilling (1995-1997) *Catherine Disher (1997-1999). *Sophie Roberts (US, 2009-present) *Claire Morgan (UK, 2009-present) Trivia The Mr. Men Show *First Appearance: Clean Teeth (in cameo and non-speaking) *First spoke in episode: Trees *Little Miss Curious' UK voice is similar to Little Miss Giggles' UK voice. Additionally both Miss Curious and Miss Giggles are voiced by the same voice actress, Claire Morgan (who is also an artist who was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland.) The only difference is that Miss Curious has a Welsh/Cardiff accent while Miss Giggles has a British/Somerset accent. *Little Miss Curious' US voice is similar to Little Miss Bossy's US voice. Additionally both Miss Curious and Miss Bossy are voiced by the same voice actress, Sophie Roberts/Cheryl Chase. *She had a normal ponytail in the episode, Surf and Sand and she was also seen dancing. *Her house is green with a yellow front door, 2 windows, a red roof and a chimney which looks like a question mark. *She is one of the characters who wore a bow on her head the others are Little Miss Naughty & Little Miss Whoops. *She was seen with Mr. Bump in the episode, Game Shows during Mr. Stubborn's game show commercial but he did not get hurt so it is unknown if she cares if he gets hurt or not. *She didn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners probably because she is curious. *Her clues resemble Mr. Nosey's. *Her feet are like Little Miss Sunshine's. *She has been angry in Cinema. *It is unknown if she will get more talking lines. *She hasn't appeared on the website yet. *Her quotes in The Mr. Men Show so far were: "Mr. Happy, why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when you can just drive around it? (in the UK version)/Why would anyone carve a tunnel through a tree when they can just drive around it? (in the US version)" (when she and Miss Sunshine talk to Mr. Happy about the cost of the admission to drive through tree tunnel and when Mr. Happy says that the admission is free and he is happy to answer any questions) and "Why did you drive into that tree after Mr. Happy said you wouldn't fit?" (after Mr. Rude stubbornly drives his oversized truck through the tree tunnel, even though he wouldn't admit that his truck was too large to fit through the tree tunnel and even after Mr. Happy warned him about driving his enormous truck into the tree tunnel due to his truck's enormous size and Mr. Strong tries to push Mr. Rude and his big truck through the tree tunnel) and "SURPRISE!" in the episode, Surprises. *She was also seen cheering and screaming in the episode, Pets. *She has no drawn nose in the episode, Surprises, maybe it's the quality or the creators (like Mr. Forgetful) forgot to draw one. *She has been seen with Mr. Strong, Miss Helpful, Mr. Happy, Miss Sunshine, Mr. Tall, Mr. Quiet, Mr. Rude, Mr. Nervous, Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Scatterbrain, Mr Fussy, Mr Messy, Mr Lazy, and Mr Bump. *Her catchphrase is I wonder why? but she sometimes says who?, what?, when?, where? or how? *Mr. Rude once wanted a bear to take her away in the episode, Trees. *She doesn't appear in Japanese version Mr. Men Show, it is unknown why. *She was seen riding a unicycle in the episode, Game Shows. She must've been trained to do that. *She was seen on the beach in the episode, Sun and Moon and in the episode, Radio. *She was seen at a drive in movie theater in the episode, Cinema. *She was seen on an airplane in the episode, Eyeglasses and screamed in one point of the episode. *She danced in the episode, Sand and Surf and in the episode, Parks. Ironically, both of those episodes form the same episode! *She was seen watching the goats at the Dillydale Goat Show in the episode, Pets. *Also in the episode, Sun and Moon, she was wearing a sun costume, so she has been seen without her bow. *In an online sliding puzzle Miss Curious is in her book form,but she has freckles. Counterparts *Sally (Peanuts, both are blonde and curious), *The Hoobs (Namesake series, all ask questions), *Timmy the Lamb (Timmy Time, both are Curious), *Alice (Alice in Wonderland, both are curious and have blonde hair), *Cubby (Jake and the Neverland Pirates, they are both curious), *Elmo (Sesame Street, both are curious and have a Bulgarian accent), *Laura Carrot (VeggieTales, they're both orange, have yellow hair, freckles and a dark orange nose), *Kookee (Yoohoo And Friends, they're both curious), *Charlie (Little People Big Charlie, both are curious), *Hedgehog (Animal Time, both are curious), *Ariel (Little Mermaid, both are curious), *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb, they both wear bows and ask questions), *Applejack (My Little Pony, both are orange and blonde with ponytails, also Applejack wears bows in her Rainbow form), *Curious Puffball (Puffballs, they're both curious, ask questions, and have a Bulgarian accent), *Percy (The Railway Series, both are curious), *Rosie (The Railway Series, they both can be annoying to Thomas and the Mr Men at times), *Leafeon (Pokémon, both have similar hairstyles), *Champeed (Homestar Runner, both rarely speak and are similar shapes), *Goldilocks (Goldilocks and The Three Bears, both are blonde and curious), *George (Curious George, both are curious), *The Owl (Beano, both are curious), *Numbuh 362 (Codename: Kids Next Door, both are orange & have blonde hair), *Henrietta Von Marzipan (Codename: Kids Next Door, both have blonde hair), *Dizzy (Bob the Builder, both are orange and curious), *Little Bear (Maurice Sendak series, both are curious), *Ben and Carrol (Outnumbered (2006-) both their questions can be annoying to the Mr. Men and Jake), *Hana Willembs (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both have blonde hair and curious), *Maude M. Bayrile (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are curious), *Lindsay (Total Drama series, both are blonde have orange have blue in there hair and they're curious), *Wonderheart Bear (2012 version of Care Bears, both are curious), *Katie and Ginger (Phineas and Ferb, all 3 wear orange and are curious except that Katie and Miss Curious have blonde hair), *Pinga (Pingu, both are curious), *WALL•E (Namesake film, both are curious), *Gentle Heart Lamb (Care Bear Cousins, both are curious), *Baby Bop (Barney, both are curious), *Flurr (Mixels, both are curious), *Joshi (Tiny Toon Mikaylas, both are curious). *Ducky (The Land Before Time, both are curious) *Oobi (Oobi, both are curious) *Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, both are young and curious) *Toe Jammer (The My Singing Monsters Show,both are curious) International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *Madame Pourquoi (French) *Η Κύριος Περίεργη (Greek) *好奇小姐 (Taiwan) *호기심양 (Korean) *こうきしんいっぱいちゃん (Japanese) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Nonsense * Little Miss Careful * Mrs. Page The Librarian Pictures Only * Little Miss Naughty (shadowed) * Little Miss Scatterbrain * Little Miss Helpful * Little Miss Bossy * Little Miss Fun (shadowed; Roger must've thought about her as this is a book before her story) Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. * Mr. Perfect * Little Miss Fabulous (with pink hair) * Mr. Chatterbox Loses His Voice(TV) * What A Question Little Miss Curious(TV) * That's Enough, Little Miss Bossy(TV) * A Rival for Little Miss Somersault(TV) Gallery little-miss-somersault1.PNG See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Orange characters Category:Oval characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:Blonde hair Category:Characters with bows Category:No Visible Nose